Beck Oliver
Beck (born Beck James Oliver; July 11, 1993) he is in a relationship with Jade. He's handsome, funny and caring. He's also the most respected actor in the school and takes it very seriously. And though Beck is Jade's boyfriend, he defends Tori when Jade tries to start drama. Relationship with Other Characters Jade Beck and Jade are girlfriend and boyfriend, and although Jade is very possessive of Beck, it has been shown numerous times that he shares the same feelings she does. They have been dating for a year and eleven months, according to Jade. In the episode "Jade Dumps Beck" Jade breaks up with Beck due to jealousy at his spending time with beautiful socialite, Alyssa Vaughn. However, shortly after the breakup, Jade regrets it and wants him back, but Beck seems to have moved on. She comes to Tori for help, and they plan to sneak a Rottweiler into his RV at night. They then realize that it isn't Beck in the RV, it's his dad, and the dog almost kills him. While his Dad is being taken to the hospital, Jade tries to explain to Beck but he cuts her off by kissing her. She says "You love me again," afterwards and he replies with "Who said I stopped?". It seems that throughout the series, Beck is the only one who can reach Jade, and convince her to be in the slightest bit polite. (See: Bade) Tori Beck is attracted to Tori, much to Jade's dismay. The two even shared a kiss in Improv class, though it was just out of revenge from Tori for Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. But, even though they have had many chances at being with Tori, there relationship has yet to have gone further then friendship.There very close , but so far away. (See: Bori) Cat Beck and Cat have not been shown to converse very much on the show, but they are most likely good friends, as they are relatively friendly to each other. They were paired together for a stage-fight in Stage Fighting, though it was not shown on television. In one episode, when Cat was buying alot of things from a catalogue, and when she wanted to show someone what she got, she goes to Beck to present her new item. He kissed her head in joy that she rescued them from his RV in Survival of the Hottest. (See: Bat) Robbie Robbie and Beck are friends, but never really talk much, although Beck may be seen standing or sitting beside him. He agrees with the others that Rex is weird. Trina Beck and Trina never really have shared a relationship. He didn't want her to come to his RV, and once she got she insulted the RV, but before liked it and asked a lot about it. Erwin Sikowitz Beck never has a friendship with his teacher, as most of the others don't, except mostly Jade and Tori. He warned Tori to "protect" her face when Sikowitz almost hits her with a ball to call her. Trivia *His Screen name is GotBeck. *He has five (?) goldfish in a ten gallon tank. *He has a clock made of pool balls in his RV. *Beck's a Cancer. Gallery Pairings.jpg BeckOliverTheSlap.jpg|link=Beck 's profile picture from TheSlap. Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg|link=Beck with Tori. OfCAWLINSE.jpg Antibade.jpg Badejkr.jpg Basfghf.jpg Picture 14.png Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Fall.jpg Beck.jpg TI4U_u1283475475.jpg 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg Character beck.jpg Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Cat Valentine